


We Can't All Be Winners Until You Earn It

by SniffleDipple



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Mobtale, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Guns, Hinted Abuse, Late birthday gift, Like, Meh, Monster hate gangs, No Smut, Sans beats lucas up, Violence, and kind of saves you, but you, hate groups, just met him, so its kind of, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniffleDipple/pseuds/SniffleDipple
Summary: A One-shot for my good mama-bear friend LadyGoofy! :DI hope you like it :)!





	We Can't All Be Winners Until You Earn It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyGoofy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGoofy/gifts).



You hummed to yourself in the almost-silent room, flipping a page of the book you were currently reading as the sound of a ticking clock against the wall is background noise. You were reading 'How to Stop Time by Matt Haig', the fictional book enrapturing you with it's tales. It was times like these where you could truly have some peace.

It was difficult for you to live here, with your 'boyfriend', Lucas Beckett. You're relationship with him was rather... Strained. He worked for the Human mafia, with what, you didn't know. All you new was that he despised Monsters.

Yes, literal Monsters.

Monsters had been living with Humans for as long as you could remember, but, they were practically at war with eat other, the Human and Monster mafia fighting against each other viciously. You didn't have a problem with Monsters, quite the opposite (You may have fooled around with a couple before Lucas came into your life), but your father had forced you to 'give Lucas a shot', as he put it.

Sighing to yourself, you glance towards the clock. 7:54. He would be back soon. You sigh again, bending the corner of the page in your book and closing it. You stand and with surprising delicacy, place the book on the bookshelf. After that, you headed towards the couch to sit on, straightening the dress you were wearing so it was pulled down to cover your knees. You didn't exactly like wearing dresses, they were just too uncomfortable and you hated showing off skin, but Lucas had said that they were the only things you look nice in, so you didn't bother changing it into something more fitting.

Knowing Lucas, there was a high chance he was going to bring someone to the house, a drinking friend of some sort that you had never met. One time he brought home a woman, and she was constantly trying to flirt with him in front of you. You hadn't reacted much honestly, you had tried to end things with Lucas for a long while, only for it to backfire and hit you in the face. Literally.

You wouldn't call Lucas an abuser, he just couldn't hold his anger in. Maybe you were losing it, you hadn't felt like yourself in a long while, constantly having to put up a front just to keep him happy. As if on cue, the door knob begins to jiggle, signalling Lucas' return.

You weren't, however, expecting for the door to slam open with a burst of.. Something.

As you shot up, you could see Lucas' body on top of the door that was now on the floor, dust filtering in the air from his impact. Gasping, you run over to see if he was okay, kneeling down next to his groaning and coughing form. He reached up and gripped your arm desperately, looking out the doorway that was beginning to clear of the dust.

"Holy shit Lucas, what the fuck?!" You yell, checking over for any obvious wounds. He looked pretty beaten up, as if he had to run here whilst being punched in the face, the arm of his suit had a hole in it, as if he was shot. "The fuck did you get yourself into now?!"

It was then that you followed the direction he was staring, only to stop short as a shiver travelled down your spine. Two, bright white eye lights stared back, the owner of those lights stuck in the doorway, as if in a trance. Tearing your eyes away from the star-like-lights you talk note of this figure. He was a skeleton, a tall and broad one at that (You're not even going to question how he is), almost twice the size of you. He wore a black vest, a white t-shirt and a black tie. His trousers looked too big on him, baggy around his feet and pooling around his black, shiny dress shoes. There was a cigar in between his hanging jaw, and he seemed to be lost for a moment before regaining his composure.

"well, looky what we 'ave 'ere~." He says in a sing-songy voice, stepping into the home. His permanent grin seemed to widen some as you curled into yourself away from him. Your eyes kept flitting to his face, Lucas, and the gun that was in the holster strapped to his waist. His hands were in his pockets, but they kept twitching every now and then, as if he wanted to grab it and shoot you already. "someone got some back up, eh? you really weren't shitting out your ass earlier." He continues.

"L-look, just leave u-us alone, a-and we won't b-bother you a-again, sir.." You stuttered, unnerved at the sudden sight of this Monster. His grin seemed to drop, his face contorting into disbelief before he whipped his head back, and let out a sharp bark of laughter.

"sweetheart, he's the one who started it in the first place, threatening to kill my brother... _**do you even know who i am?**_ " He muttered his last sentence darkly, the white pinpricks in his eye sockets disappearing as he stepped closer. You attempted to pull Lucas away, (He'd been scratching and grabbing your arm desperately the moment the Monster stepped forward) try to gain some distance between you two and this Monster, but a heavy weight seemed to hit you, almost making you faceplant into the wooden floor. Your arms fell limp, but you managed to keep you crouched position.

"You're Sans the SKeleton, or, more commonly known as, The Judge." You replied, not taking your eyes off of him for a second. He looked pleased that you knew his title, giving a small whistle as he properly looked you over. You felt naked under his unwavering gaze, as if he could see right through your very being.

"and who might you be? you're clearly not the backup your bucko there bragged about back at the bar." When you open your mouth to tell him your name, he holds a skeletal hand up to stop you, letting out a light chuckle, "'m just pulling your leg bone doll, i know your this punk's girlfriend." Your eyes widen as he steps closer, why would he know you? "word around the mob says the second to lead has this girlfriend or some shit, practically torturing her by making her fake to be someone she's not."

Silence spreads around the room as his features turn slightly softer, his eye lights staring at your chest, as if it held all of your secret by just looking at it.

"i know you're a good one, nobody has such a bright green Soul like that for no reason." He breaks the silence, but you don't understand what he's talking about, opting to just turn you head slightly in confusion. He chuckles again, then turns his attention towards Lucas, who had been crawling away without you noticing this whole time. His expression once again darkens as he pulls out the pistol from his holster, "you don't deserve to be trapped with someone like him."

You cover your ears as he fires the bullets at Lucas, the ear-piercing screech following along with it making you sick to your stomach. You dare not look at him, you don't think you could live with yourself if you saw the body, so you just stared at the floor, as the blood curdling scream is cut off by another loud bang, until silence once again fills the room.

You hadn't noticed until now, but you had begun crying. You weren't good with this stuff, you were never emotionally prepared for these kinds of things, so when they happened, it shook you to your very core. It was then that you felt a cold hand under your chin, angling it upwards to stare at the blood-covered Monster. He says something to you that you don't completely register, but understand none the less, before he disappears, leaving you in the middle of the room.

'go to the docks'.

\-------------

He wasn't entirely sure why he did that. Lucas Beckett was just another human, part of the Monster hate gangs that were everywhere these days, the gang he was in wasn't even that strong, or as many as Sans had. But the look in that woman's eyes was enough to convince Sans to get rid of him. He took immense pleasure when he shot the bastard in the back a couple times, before grabbing his hair, pulling his head back and shooting him through the back of his head.

When he made the woman (Shit, he didn't even know her real name, only rumors spreading about) look into his eyes, he felt oddly proud of the relief that graced your face. Sure, it was mostly masked by fear and surprise and other emotions he hadn't bothered to figure out at the time, but it was there. He felt weirdly, connected to her in a way. He couldn't seem to describe it, but his Soul tugged at the thought that she would no longer be tormented by that man.

He could make this work, he could.

At the sound of light footsteps against wood behind him, Sans turned around and smiled at you.

"so dollface, don't think i ever got ya' name."

You still seemed extremely nervous in his presence, hesitating to speak before you opened your mouth.

"I-It's ____."

**Author's Note:**

> It feels a little bit forced for me? It is literally 4AM right now, so i'm kind of running on steam, but that's where I feel most motivated so :/.
> 
> Sorry if it was crap and was too fast or didn't make sense.


End file.
